Cache/Blockades
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3267.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 07:24:23 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Blockades Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Blockades « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Blockades (Read 556 times) rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 881 Personal Text Developer Blockades « on: January 12, 2016, 07:02:32 AM » In a war the nation where the weaker navy has at least 10 ships less than the superior navy and the superior navy is at least green water, a blockade can be instituted. the more powerful naval nation can set its navy to Blockade the enemy nation. Blockades will: 1. block trade on the market for the weaker naval nation 2. result in a 50% chance of all direct trades to and from the weaker naval nation being seized (this includes everything - weapons, troops, uranium, rm, mg, oil) by the nation with the superior navy. All but troops will be added to the blockading nation's stockpile. The attacker will be unable to bombard or attack the enemy fleet with with their navy while blockading (or the turn in which they begin or end their blockade). thoughts? might be too punishing. also, will be posting several more threads with rather large updates, some of which are almost complete. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Blockades « Reply #1 on: January 12, 2016, 07:13:48 AM » Quite punishing but we're all used to your abuse by now. How about airlifts? Something something Berlin Logged Wielkopl rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 881 Personal Text Developer Re: Blockades « Reply #2 on: January 12, 2016, 07:36:21 AM » I don't want this to be too punishing, hm... maybe % blocked is based on the amount of naval superiority (so say if you have 40 more ships than the inferior navy, there is a 40% chance of trade being seized etc.). Also, free market trade is allowed but there is a % chance you either get no payment or resources, the same % as being seized in direct trade. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Blockades « Reply #3 on: January 12, 2016, 07:46:30 AM » Quote from: rumsod on January 12, 2016, 07:36:21 AM I don't want this to be too punishing, hm... maybe % blocked is based on the amount of naval superiority (so say if you have 40 more ships than the inferior navy, there is a 40% chance of trade being seized etc.). This was also on my mind (not necessarily those exact numbers though). Blockading really hurts the little guys. Old players with deflated GDPs and strong militaries will be able to pick on the little guys with less worry of alliance aid reaching their targets. Give blockading some risks. Maybe the blockader has an effective "home navy" of 0 ships because their navy is technically out surrounding another nation. This allows the blockader to be more susceptible to 2nd fronts. Logged Wielkopl GaGaK Jr. Member Offline 68 Re: Blockades « Reply #4 on: January 12, 2016, 08:43:53 AM » May i sugest another option of lifting the blockade by the means of one friendly nation attacking the blockade? Maritime strike option - require oil, mg Naval ship intervention - literally a number of ships attacking the blockade Paying ransom - nation under the blockade have option to pay ransom. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=60346 Lyranistan Sr. Member Online 2-WEEK BAN FOR IMPERSONATING JELLAL 367 Re: Blockades « Reply #5 on: January 12, 2016, 09:04:42 AM » Quote from: Taikuh on January 12, 2016, 07:46:30 AM Give blockading some risks. No aid/trade is extremely punishing, so here are some brainstormed ideas that could be used to make it less punishing: 1)Instead of outright blocking trade, the nation could be forced to use landbased means of transporation for trade makeing tradeing more expensive, similar to the tariff for trade between opposing alignments/economies. 2) Aid from nations in the same subregion/bordering subregions not affected by the blockade. 3) Allow the defender to attack the navy with his airforce. 4) Nation that sends aid to a blockaded alliance member can send his fleet with the shipment to break the enemy blockade, if his fleet is strong enough. Though this means for a certain period of time his fleet won't be able to defend his own nation. Logged Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Blockades « Reply #6 on: January 12, 2016, 09:17:29 AM » Quote from: GaGaK on January 12, 2016, 08:43:53 AM May i sugest another option of lifting the blockade by the means of one friendly nation attacking the blockade? Maritime strike option - require oil, mg Naval ship intervention - literally a number of ships attacking the blockade Paying ransom - nation under the blockade have option to pay ransom. Who would conduct the maritime strike and naval ship interventions? The friendly nation or the blockadee himself? I'm not sure how I feel about the maritime strike. Using economic resources (MG and oil) to directly combat a military maneuver? That might be a first for BLOC and should be discussed more. I don't think paying a ransom should be included as a game mechanic. It can be done player-to-player. Quote from: Lyranistan on January 12, 2016, 09:04:42 AM No aid/trade is extremely punishing, so here are some brainstormed ideas that could be used to make it less punishing: 1)Instead of outright blocking trade, the nation could be forced to use landbased means of transporation for trade makeing tradeing more expensive, similar to the tariff for trade between opposing alignments/economies. 2) Aid from nations in the same subregion/bordering subregions not affected by the blockade. 3) Allow the defender to attack the navy with his airforce. 4) Nation that sends aid to a blockaded alliance member can send his fleet with the shipment to break the enemy blockade, if his fleet is strong enough. Though this means for a certain period of time his fleet won't be able to defend his own nation. Agreed with all. I was also thinking of some sort of malus between the blockader and the nation whose goods are seized. Think Cuban Missile Crisis where the US was the blockader, Cuba the blockadee, and USSR the nation whose goods were targeted. Or maybe the blockader loses superpower points depending on the alignment of the blockadee or the nation whose goods are seized. Also, what about using X superpower points to blockade your enemy and Y superpower points to lift a blockade? « Last Edit: January 12, 2016, 09:19:59 AM by Taikuh » Logged Wielkopl Habibastan Guest Re: Blockades « Reply #7 on: January 12, 2016, 09:19:48 AM » WE GUNBOAT DIPLOMACY NAO Logged Andyrewwer Sr. Member Offline 344 Re: Blockades « Reply #8 on: January 12, 2016, 11:51:34 AM » During the blockade the navy strength of aggressor should be at least 1/2 maybe more. So to break out of blockage you just attack the ships or enemy troops while weakened. FM should be able to trade on Market with % chance of failure (either no deal or lose money). Blockads and resources: I think % chance of passing scott free (minimum 50% other % = number ships nation B has more. If nation is not bordering i.e. using 50+ ships to attack and they choose to blockade cannot use army attack - no ships to take them accross ) And then So % chance of passing no problemo % chance of no deal - blockade turns away ships. % chance of sinking - blockade blows up ships, loses resources % chance of seizing - blockading nation keeps stuff Though in this - perhaps a "secure trade" costs % of GDP or some cash cost (based on whats sent) that guarantees it'll get through? Max use 1 per turn or something. Blockaded nation cannot send stuff away. Logged >BLOC:Weeksy of Andyrewwer - (ex)-Head of AA TRW - http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=245 Chillintelligence Full Member Offline 106 Re: Blockades « Reply #9 on: January 12, 2016, 12:17:01 PM » I love it Quote from: rumsod on January 12, 2016, 07:02:32 AM In a war the nation where the weaker navy has at least 10 ships less than the superior navy and the superior navy is at least green water, a blockade can be instituted. the more powerful naval nation can set its navy to Blockade the enemy nation. Blockades will: 1. block trade on the market for the weaker naval nation 2. result in a 50% chance of all direct trades to and from the weaker naval nation being seized (this includes everything - weapons, troops, uranium, rm, mg, oil) by the nation with the superior navy. All but troops will be added to the blockading nation's stockpile. The attacker will be unable to bombard or attack the enemy fleet with with their navy while blockading (or the turn in which they begin or end their blockade). thoughts? might be too punishing. also, will be posting several more threads with rather large updates, some of which are almost complete. Logged Chillintelligence, Warlord and 2nd Officer of Inter/pol/ Azhdaha Sr. Member Offline 434 Personal Text Leader of Azhdahagate Re: Blockades « Reply #10 on: January 13, 2016, 04:18:11 AM » Quote from: Lyranistan on January 12, 2016, 09:04:42 AM No aid/trade is extremely punishing, so here are some brainstormed ideas that could be used to make it less punishing: 1)Instead of outright blocking trade, the nation could be forced to use landbased means of transporation for trade makeing tradeing more expensive, similar to the tariff for trade between opposing alignments/economies. 2) Aid from nations in the same subregion/bordering subregions not affected by the blockade. 3) Allow the defender to attack the navy with his airforce. 4) Nation that sends aid to a blockaded alliance member can send his fleet with the shipment to break the enemy blockade, if his fleet is strong enough. Though this means for a certain period of time his fleet won't be able to defend his own nation. Yes Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52422 linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 Re: Blockades « Reply #11 on: January 14, 2016, 01:59:53 PM » Quote from: Lyranistan on January 12, 2016, 09:04:42 AM No aid/trade is extremely punishing, so here are some brainstormed ideas that could be used to make it less punishing: 1)Instead of outright blocking trade, the nation could be forced to use landbased means of transporation for trade makeing tradeing more expensive, similar to the tariff for trade between opposing alignments/economies. 2) Aid from nations in the same subregion/bordering subregions not affected by the blockade. 3) Allow the defender to attack the navy with his airforce. 4) Nation that sends aid to a blockaded alliance member can send his fleet with the shipment to break the enemy blockade, if his fleet is strong enough. Though this means for a certain period of time his fleet won't be able to defend his own nation. I completely agree with this. As for number 4 the time period should be the rest of the turn Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Blockades SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2